


Dirty Weekend in Paris

by K2Dangergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M, Paris (City), camillo1978
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Dangergirl/pseuds/K2Dangergirl
Summary: Companion art to The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl.I hope it's completely clear that I didn't create this and I'm not trying to pretend that I did!Commissioned as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate charity auction.  camillo1978 donated their talents and I was the lucky high bidder.  This is exactly what I had in mind and brings the scene to life so amazingly.  I'm super grateful for all the artists and writers in the fandom!Please go check out camillo1978's tumblrhere





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133861) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



[Dirty Weekend in Paris](https://flic.kr/p/Rgngy5)


End file.
